1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear change control device for a straddle-type vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional gear change control device performs a series of shift change operations, including disengaging a gear change clutch, changing gears and engaging the gear change clutch, in conjunction with rotation of a shift shaft by an actuator having an electric motor or the like (see JP-A-Hei 11-82709, for example).
The gear change control device described in JP-A-Hei 11-82709 regulates the driving behavior of the actuator in terms of time. Specifically, the device rotates the shift shaft through the actuator to a reference rotational angular position, and then controls the shift shaft for a predetermined period.
However, the gear change control device of JP-A-Hei 11-82709 does not determine what rotational angular position the shift shaft has finally reached. Thus, the rotational angular position of the shift shaft may be different from the rotational angular position to be reached, which may cause unstable shift changes.